


Human

by EveryPlanetHasANorth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryPlanetHasANorth/pseuds/EveryPlanetHasANorth
Summary: “You’re not human, are you? You may look human but is there actually anything human about you? Are you capable of feeling pain?”...“You’re not the brightest, are you?” she snarled. “Of course I can feel pain!”They have been watching her for a long time but there are still things they don't know about her. It's time for them to find out everything that makes her tick...even if that means pushing her to the edge and destroying her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, let me start off by saying I love the Doctor, especially Thirteen. I also enjoy torturing the characters that I love so I am so sorry, Thirteen.
> 
> There will be rape/non-con in a later chapter.

The Doctor didn’t know where she was or how she had got here. All she knew was that her head was throbbing and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move or open her eyes. 

She groaned and willed her limbs to start moving but it was hopeless. 

She tried to remember how she got here. What had she been doing? It had been a hot sunny day and she remembered placing a blanket down in the park after the fam had suggested a picnic. 

Then what? She swallowed, trying to remember. 

She had eaten a custard cream, well actually several of them. Then her fam had disappeared, and she had suddenly been on her own. Where had they went? 

The Doctor licked her lips. They were dry. She wondered when she last had something to drink. 

She needed to open her eyes. She needed to find her fam. What if they were in danger? 

She took a deep breath and forced her eyes open. 

She cried out. It was too bright, and she quickly snapped them shut again. 

_Oh_ _pull yourself together_ , Doctor, she thought. _Your friends could be hurt. You need to help them._

She forced her eyes open again. It took a few seconds for her to adjust to the bright lights but once she did, she quickly realised why she couldn’t move. 

She was strapped down to some kind of examination table, like one you might find in a hospital but something told her that she wasn’t in a hospital. She needed to get out of here. 

She began to struggle but her arms and legs were firmly strapped in place. She swore under her breath. This was useless. 

She looked around the room where she was being held prisoner. It was actually quite small but there were still various different pieces of medical equipment. Her eyes fell on some sharp objects. 

Scalpels. 

She began to struggle again. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” 

The Doctor gasped. She had been so focussed on trying to get free that she hadn’t even noticed anyone enter the room. 

“Who are you? And what have you done to my friends?” 

The man chuckled. “This is so typical of you, Doctor. You’re always worrying about other people. Do you ever think about yourself?” 

The Doctor threw him the dirtiest look she could muster. 

“Let me go. Now.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Doctor,” he said with a sigh. 

He walked over to the examination table and the Doctor tried to pull herself away from him to no avail. 

The man smiled and began caressing her cheek. The Doctor squirmed. 

“Get off me!” she hissed. 

“Please don’t worry about your friends,” he began softly, “they’re perfectly safe. Unfortunately, as I am sure you have figured out the same cannot be said for you, Doctor. Your friends will no doubt be going out of their tiny minds with worry about you right now. It’s just unfortunate for all of you that you will never see each other again and you never even had a chance to say goodbye.” 

“You still haven’t told me who you are.” 

He chuckled again. “All in good time, Doctor. First, what exactly do you remember? Do you have any recollection at all of how you ended up here?” 

The Doctor tried to remember but anything between suddenly finding herself alone in the park and ending up here was still a complete blank. All she knew was that her head was still throbbing. 

“That was a nasty bump to the head they gave you,” he said, as if reading her mind, “don’t worry, I did give them a good dressing down for hitting you that hard. I did tell them to just give you a bit of a knock just to subdue you until we got you to the lab but I’m afraid they got a bit carried away.” 

He reached down and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead. 

“It looks very painful. To be honest with you, you had us a bit worried. You were out for a long time...certainly longer than we were anticipating but you seem fine now. That being said, I better check you out just in case.” 

He pulled out a pen light from his lab coat pocket and shone it into each of the Doctor’s eyes. 

The Doctor blinked and pulled at her restraints. Her head was still hurting, and that light made her feel nauseas. It was so bright! 

“Seems fine,” he murmured, “now track my finger.” 

The Doctor obeyed. She suddenly didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. 

There was a knock on the door and a petite woman with dark brown hair scraped into a tight bun entered. She had a stern looking face but the Doctor thought that if she smiled and let her hair down then she would actually be quite pretty. 

“Ah, hello, Sophia. As I am sure you can see, the Doctor has finally decided to join us.” 

The woman’s lips curled up into a smirk and the Doctor instantly took back any prior thoughts about the possibility that she could be pretty. That smile chilled her to the bone. 

“How wonderful,” Sophia said. 

The Doctor could hear traces of an accent when she spoke, but she couldn’t quite place it. It was American but she was struggling to place the exact geographic location. 

“I trust everything is in order?” 

“I can bring the equipment in now but I am ready when you are, Grey.” 

So that was his name. The Doctor supposed it suited him; there were specks of grey in his jet-black hair. 

The Doctor thought he was a bit young to be getting grey hairs but maybe he was going prematurely grey. The thought amused her and she had to hold back a snigger. 

Sophia and Grey were absorbed in conversation. The Doctor was listening but she was also frantically looking around the room for anything that might help her escape. 

If only she had her sonic. 

Sophia left the room but returned almost instantly, pushing a trolley. 

The Doctor tried to push herself up, straining to see what was on there. She caught glimpses of various pieces of medical equipment. A blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope caught her eye. So nothing too bad. Then she caught sight of some long syringes and panic quickly set in again. 

“Don’t mind Sophia,” Grey said, moving in front of her and blocking her view. 

“Did you steal them needles from a dentist?” 

“A dentist? What on earth gave you that idea?” 

“Because those needles are huge. Is that why we’re here right now? You want to give me a filling?” 

Grey smiled. “I can see you’re returning to your old self somewhat. That’s a good sign at least.” 

“So what exactly do you want with me?” 

“And ruin the surprise?” he chuckled again. 

“Where is my sonic?” 

“You’re just full of questions, aren’t you? The truth is, Doctor, we’ve been watching you for a long time. Of course, you never noticed us because you were too busy running around trying to save everyone else but we were there. What exactly are you, Doctor?” 

“If you really have been watching me for a long time then you already know the answer, Grey.” 

Nobody spoke for a few seconds and the only sound was the sound of Sophia preparing the various instruments. 

“You’re not human, are you? You may look human but is there actually anything human about you? Are you capable of feeling pain?” 

“You’re not the brightest, are you?” she snarled. “Of course I can feel pain!” 

He smiled and pressed two fingers against her neck. 

“So you really do have two hearts,” he murmured, more to himself than anyone else, “how does the rest of your body work? Do you have two lungs? How do they all fit inside there?” 

“Oh I don’t know,” the Doctor snarled, “why don’t cut me open and find out for yourself? Because that’s really why we’re here isn’t it, Grey?” 

Grey looked slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst. 

“Nobody will be cutting anyone open, Doctor...at least not today. However, I am still fascinated by you. How can you look so human...so normal...when you aren’t? I’m just wondering what would happen if I placed some electrodes right here...” 

Grey placed a finger either side of the Doctor’s temple. He smiled. 

“How much would it take to break you? To damage your brain? To kill you? I know roughly how much a human could take but you? I really have no idea. And what fascinates me the most is that you don’t always look like this. I’ve watched you quite a few times now. I’ve seen the different faces and the different bodies you have had but I have to say that this one is the most fascinating of them all. I mean, changing sex? How did you do that? And have you really changed sex or is it simply an illusion?” 

“Why? Are you going to check?” she spat. 

Grey raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I care much for that attitude of yours, Doctor. You’re going to be here a long time so it might be a good idea to get on our good sides. I’m going to be honest with you here...I am quite looking forward to your stay with us.” 

Sophia turned around; she had pulled a surgical mask over her nose and mouth and she was holding a large and very painful looking needle. 

“Oh no you don’t! Get that thing away from me!” 

“Relax, Doctor. We can see you’re getting very worked up so we’re just going to give you something to calm you down.” 

The Doctor began to struggle again but it was no use. A hand gripped her wrist and she felt the sting of the needle in her arm. 

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it? You’re such a drama queen sometimes. Now just relax and let the sedative do its job. I really don’t know why you’re getting so worked up anyway. Nothing bad is going to happen to you today. We’re just going to check your vitals and have a quick look at the fascinating anatomy of yours.” 

With that, Grey wrapped a blood pressure cuff around the Doctor’s arm and Sophia retrieved a thick rubber tube from the trolly with something that looked like a camera on the end. The Doctor just knew that she was smirking behind that mask. 

The Doctor opened her mouth to try and protest but she suddenly felt very strange. Her arms and legs began to feel very heavy. 

A voice inside of her was screaming at her to fight but she couldn’t. 

Sophia’s and Grey’s voices began to sound very muffled and far away. 

_Did it work?_

_Yes. Look at her eyes. She’s out of it._

_But she’s still moving her head. We need her head still._

_Should we give her some more of the sedative? Maybe knock her out_ _completely_ _?_

_No. Just strap her head down._

The Doctor was only vaguely aware of what was going on. She willed herself to stay focussed...to not let them touch her...but it was like her brain wasn’t working any more. She just wanted to sleep... 

She felt hands pushing her head down, but she couldn’t fight. 

Something was being wrapped around her forehead. Another restraint? 

_I’m ready._

_Open her mouth._

The Doctor couldn’t feel anything anymore, but she could sense it. That huge black tube being forced down her throat and she couldn’t do a thing to stop it. 

Sophia’s and Grey’s voices were fading away to nothing now. 

She closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to take her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Doctor torture.
> 
> Again, I am so sorry Thirteen.

The Doctor didn’t know what was holding their attention. All she knew was that she had been here for three days now and someone would visit her several times a day to check her vitals and top up the drugs in her drip. 

Occasionally they would top up whatever was providing her nutrition in the feeding tube but for the most part they had left her alone. 

She wasn’t entirely sure what they expected to find when they took her temperature several times a day. Were they really expecting it to fluctuate that much throughout the day? Were they really expecting a radically different blood pressure or pulse rate in the morning as opposed to the afternoon? 

She could still quite clearly remember when she had woken up after being sedated and having that tube forced down her throat. She had a cough and a sore throat and she had been dismayed to find that she was still strapped to the table although they had removed the head restraint. 

Grey had paid her a visit shortly afterwards. 

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” he had asked her as he caressed her face, “all that drama for nothing...” 

He had asked her some more questions to which either she refused to answer or gave straight to the point one-word answers. 

He had quizzed her about whether she needed to eat. He knew that at one point she liked fish fingers and custard and that she now had a fondness for custard creams but did she actually need to eat to live? 

When she hadn’t given him an answer he had sighed and confessed that he really couldn’t be bothered to buy and prepare food for her every day but he didn’t want her starving to death either. That was when he had decided that he would give her a feeding tube instead. 

She had struggled and did her best to fight them but watching her struggle and pull against the restraints around her arms and legs had only amused them at first. Then when she had refused to keep her head still, they had become irritated; demanding to know whether she wanted to have her head strapped down again. 

When she had refused to answer but continued move her head from side to side, someone had then roughly grabbed her head and held it still while Grey fed the thin tube into her nose, down her throat and into her stomach. 

The Doctor had no idea what they were putting in the drip but she did know that there were times where her mind was so fuzzy that she could barely think and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go to sleep. 

There were other times like now that all she could do was worry about her friends. 

Grey had told her that they weren’t hurt but what if he was lying? What if they were injured and in pain right now? What if they needed her help? She needed to fight those darn drugs so she could start thinking straight again and get out of here...for her friends' sake. 

The door opened. _Here we go again_ , the Doctor inwardly groaned as she felt a blood pressure cuff squeezed around her arm. Then came the thermometer in her ear and that was soon followed by something which has never happened before in these daily vital checks; a pen light was shone into both her eyes. She blinked and tried to pull away. 

“How are you feeling?” 

The question took the Doctor by surprise and it took a few seconds for her to process that the woman standing above her was in fact talking to her. 

She studied the woman for a couple of seconds, taking in her appearance. She had short red hair and kind blue eyes. She looked like she could be a nurse and the Doctor wondered what she was doing in a place like this. 

“Confused,” the Doctor finally managed to choke out. Her voice sounded harsh and worn down even to her own ears. 

The woman smiled. The Doctor thought it was a kind smile. 

“That’s completely normal,” the woman explained, “the good news is that I won’t be sedating you again right now. Grey wants to get the sedatives out of your system. The bad news is...” 

Her voice trailed off but the Doctor felt a wave of relief wash over her. If she could get her thoughts in order for long enough then maybe, just maybe she might have a shot at getting out of here. 

But....why did Grey want the drugs out of her? She swallowed, remembering what he had said on her first day here. 

The woman smiled sadly, almost as if reading her mind. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, stroking the Doctor’s blonde hair. 

With that, she left, leaving the Doctor all alone again. 

“How are you feeling today, Doctor?” 

The Doctor scowled at him. “Oh, I am feeling just peachy, Grey. Do you know what would help me feel even better? If you removed these restraints.” 

The truth was that she did feel better now that the drugs were out of her system. Her head was a lot clearer and she could finally think straight again. Now if she could just get out of these restraints... 

Grey smirked. “You’re very demanding, aren’t you? Do you have any more requests?” 

“Now that you mention it, yes I do. You can take this tube out of my throat and this drip out of my arm and let me go!” 

He laughed. A cold calculated laugh that sent shivers down her spine. He reached out and began caressing her cheek. 

“Will you stop that, you little creep?” she spat. 

“We managed to get some interesting photos the other day,” he said, ignoring her, “you really are a lot more interesting than we first thought.” 

He stopped caressing her cheek and moved his hand first down until it was resting on her belly. 

“I wonder, Doctor...can you get pregnant?” 

Her eyes widened in revulsion but she didn’t answer. 

“Judging by that look on your face right now I am going to say that the answer to that question is yes. But what I really want to know is how it all actually works. How exactly do you reproduce? If I had some male DNA from your previous regenerations then could I impregnate you with it?” 

“I’m assuming that’s a rhetorical question. I’m also assuming that as that is something which has clearly fascinated you and you have apparently been stalking me for a long time that you already have some of that DNA. So why don’t you stop beating about the bush and start some of your sick experiments?” 

“Could I get you pregnant?” 

“What?” 

“I think you heard me, Doctor but I will ask you again. You’re obviously not human so if I was to fuck you right now then would you have my child?” 

“Don’t you dare,” she snarled, “you will stay the hell away from me.” 

Grey’s eyes wandered over her body. He eyed the restraints and smirked. “I don’t think you’re really in a position to try and stop me.” 

“Oh, I will stop you,” she hissed, “and I am warning you right now-” 

Grey laughed. “Oh, you’re warning me, are you? And what exactly will you do, Doctor? How will you stop me?” 

She glared at him but didn’t say anything. 

He smirked. “Yes. That’s what I thought.” 

“So have you just come for a chat today or are you actually going to do anything?” she snarled. 

“You know, Doctor, I actually kind of like you. When you’re not drugged up and dopey you are actually very witty and straight talking. Do not, however, let that fool you. I am not letting you go, no matter how much I admire your no bullshit attitude.” 

“Are you alone today? Or are you bringing some of your friends along?” 

As soon as the words had left the Doctor’s mouth, the kind faced red headed woman from earlier walked in. She whispered something in Grey’s ear and he smiled. 

“Perfect,” he said, “just let them know I am ready when they are.” 

The woman glanced at the Doctor and smiled but it wasn’t a dark smile like everyone else in this place had. It was the same sad smile she had shown the Doctor earlier when she had checked her vitals. 

“Help me,” the Doctor pleaded. She hated herself for begging, for sounding so desperate...but if she could just get through to this woman then maybe she could get out of here. 

The woman’s eyes widened and she quickly left the room. 

Grey laughed. “Nice try but I think you know as well as I do that is not going to work.” 

Some more people had entered the room but she couldn’t see how many there were. They were pushing something on a trolley and before she had a chance to push her head up to see what it was, Grey moved and blocked her view. 

“I’m not entirely sure what your problem is, Doctor but you seem incapable of keeping your head still. I don’t really want to strap your head down again but if you’re going to keep moving it around...” his voice trailed off. 

“Just strap it down. It’s important that it doesn’t move at all for this.” 

The Doctor couldn’t see who had spoken but his casual use of the word ‘it’ had caught her attention. Surely he wasn’t talking about her? 

Grey smiled again. “I think you’re right actually, Tom. Strap _its_ head down. It will make all our jobs a lot easier.” 

“I’m not an it,” she snarled. 

Someone pushed her head against the table and held it there while someone else wrapped a leather restraint around her head. 

“Did you hear what I said? I am not an it. Don’t ever call me that again.” 

“I take it you have heard of electroconvulsive therapy,” Grey said, ignoring her. 

The Doctor tried to push her head up but the restraint was firmly holding her head in place. Her eyes frantically darted around but it was useless. Grey was out of her line of vision. 

“They use it to treat severe cases of depression,” she said quietly, “they used to just shock people without giving them any kind of anaesthetic but nowadays whenever someone needs to have electroconvulsive therapy, which is actually quite rare and only given as a last resort, they are given anaesthetic so they won’t feel anything...so they won’t remember...because it hurts.” 

“Very good, Doctor,” he said, sounding impressed, “there are however some side effects. It can cause memory loss which in some rare cases can be permanent.” 

Nobody said anything. Grey’s words hung in the air as someone began to stick electrodes onto the Doctor’s temples. 

“They give them anaesthetic now,” she said again, biting her lip, “people aren’t that barbaric anymore.” 

Grey leaned over her and the Doctor flinched. His breath stunk. 

“They give _humans_ anaesthetic,” he snarled. 

“You’ll never get away with this,” she said quietly. 

“Suddenly you don’t sound very sure of yourself, Doctor,” he mused. 

Someone forced the Doctor’s slack mouth open and forced a mouth guard inside. 

“Bite down on that...” someone said. A woman this time. 

“See? I am not a complete monster,” Grey murmured, stroking her hair, “I wouldn’t want you biting your tongue off.” 

“Do you want to put the paddles on its temples or do you want to administer the electric shocks, Grey?” 

“I think this time I will hold the paddles in place. I want to watch its face...” 

The Doctor squeezed her eyes shut. This could not be happening. This was some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from at any moment and she would be safe in her TARDIS with her friends. 

Someone was now standing directly behind her. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know that it was Grey, eagerly waiting to stick those paddles on her head and fry her brain. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. If she could just think about something else...maybe she could imagine she was on a beach somewhere with Yasmin, Graham and Ryan. She smiled when she thought about her fam. If only she could reach out to them then everything would be - 

The Doctors eyes suddenly shot open and she screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I will just get straight to it. There is no point beating around the bush...there is rape at the end of this chapter. I will say that again for the people at the back...there is rape in this chapter. If that upsets you and it is not something you want to read (which is understandable) then please hit the back button now.

“We really need to tell her...” 

“We do not need to tell _it_ anything!” 

“But it’s not fair. Is it not enough that you’re already doing these things to her? That you’re hurting her and you’re going to keep on hurting her? Why can’t you just let her have this one thing?” 

Somebody laughed. It was cold and calculated and it made her brain hurt even more than it already did which was something she didn’t think could be possible right now. 

_She._ She didn’t even know who she was. She had lost something but she didn’t know what it was. She tried to remember but it hurt too much to try. 

“Do you really think you’d be doing it a favour by telling the truth? I know you’re not the brightest but surely even you can figure out that keeping it in the dark and letting it have some hope that someone is coming for it is the kindest thing to do? It is certainly a lot more fun for me anyway...” 

She swallowed. She knew those voices from somewhere and she also knew that she didn’t like him. She knew that the woman was okay but that he left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

They had shocked her and in the process she had lost something. She had lost herself and there were other people that had vanished as well. Maybe it, whatever it was, would come back. She really hoped so. 

Her head still felt strange. She supposed that was to be expected after what had happened. It had hurt so much and she desperately wanted them to stop but they hadn’t cared that they were hurting her. In fact, they almost seemed to enjoy it. 

Her brain felt like a strange mixture between scrambled and fried which she supposed is what it was really. 

Scrambled...fried...like an egg, she thought. Her brain was now an egg. She smiled. 

“You are a fried egg,” she said out loud. Her voice sounded croaky and strange. “But you’ve still got work to do, brain. You’re not getting out of it that easily. You still need to figure out who you are, Doctor.” 

_Doctor. That’s it!_

“You are the Doctor,” she said, smiling again, “now you just need to figure out what that means, brain.” 

Somebody was getting close to her. No, more than one person. There were several people talking, laughing and getting closer to her. 

“You don’t want to come near me,” she warned, “I mean it. I’m dangerous.” 

_At least I think I am._

More laughter. 

Somebody was touching her, stroking her hair. 

“Look at it. It doesn’t have a clue where it is or even what it is.” 

_I don’t like you, voice._

“Good.” 

Just one word. Good. 

“You’re a horrible person,” the Doctor said quietly, “a truly horrible disgusting vile human...” 

Her voice trailed away as she felt someone stick electrodes onto her temples. 

_Not again._

“No,” she said, her eyes burning, “please...no more. It hurts.” She began to cry. 

“Too late now,” somebody said, pushing the paddles against her temples. 

“Why are you doing this? You’re horrible.” 

“More voltage this time, I think,” somebody said, ignoring her. 

Pain suddenly surged through her and she screamed. 

She focussed on her breathing. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

She wasn’t sure why but she found it strangely comforting. Maybe because it meant she was still alive. 

She will get through this. She will survive. 

“You are the Doctor,” she said, smiling, “you survive anything and everything. And no matter how many times they try to fry your brain, they will not win. Every time you will remember and you will never forget you are the Doctor.” 

She knew that the only reason she was saying it out loud was to reassure herself because what happened after that second lot of electroconvulsive therapy had scared her. She had lost consciousness again because they had insisted on upping the voltage and she could only handle so much pain. 

However, what was worrying her was when she had come round she had forgotten who she was again but it had taken her even longer to remember the second time round. Were they just going to keep shocking her until she forgot completely? Then what? 

She couldn’t let that happen...she _wouldn’t_ let that happen. 

There was something else nagging at her. She knew that she was the Doctor but she still wasn’t sure what that meant. That part hadn’t come back to her yet. 

“You know some things though...” she said out loud, again reassuring herself. 

It was true. She knew that she wasn’t from around here and that she wasn’t human (and thank God for that, she thought). She was a time lord but what exactly did that mean? 

“You have enemies,” she said, “more enemies than these...people. You also have friends...” 

_You just can’t remember who they are._

“Why are you talking to yourself?” 

The Doctor hadn’t even noticed the men enter. She had been too absorbed in her own thoughts. 

“Hello,” she said pleasantly, as the men approached her, “have you come to fry my brain again?” 

“You know, I’m actually quite torn between being annoyed that it still has an attitude and quite liking it.” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like a drowned rat?” 

The smile fell from his face and something flashed in his eyes. 

“Did I make you angry just there? Because -” 

The Doctor began to choke and gasp for breath as the man wrapped his hand around her throat. 

“I think I have made my mind up,” he hissed, “I really do not care for your attitude.” 

“I think the bitch needs to be taught a lesson...” one of the other men said. 

“Yes, Tom, you’re right,” the man who was squeezing her throat said. He let go and the Doctor spluttered, gasping for breath. 

The man smiled and without warning, began caressing her breasts. 

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?” 

“You know,” he went on, ignoring her as he continued to grope her, “I have tried being nice to you. I let you keep your clothes on...I could have taken them away as soon as you arrived but I didn’t.” 

He leaned over her and she shuddered as his breath hit her neck. 

“You’re an ungrateful brat,” he hissed in her ear, “and quite frankly, I am sick of it.” 

“What tests do we have left to do, Grey?” 

The man stood up, a curious expression on his face. 

“Let’s see, we’ve already done x-rays, blood samples, temperature, blood pressure...” 

The Doctor began to struggle against the restraints. She really didn’t want to listen to any more of this. 

“I need to get out of here...find out who I am...” she muttered as Grey continued to reel off things they’d supposedly already done to her. 

“We still haven’t given it the gyno exam yet.” 

The Doctor immediately stopped struggling. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

“It’s nothing to worry about. We just need to make sure that you are actually female and that you’re healthy.” 

The Doctor frowned. Now she really was confused. 

“I don’t understand,” she said slowly, “of course I’m female...I think I am anyway...” her voice trailed off. 

The men looked at each other and smirked. 

“That electroconvulsive therapy has really affected it in a strange way. Perhaps after this we should do some more brain scans?” 

“I wasn’t aware I had already had some brain scans but can we do that now instead?” 

“I’m not sure if it’s actually been serious or if it’s winding us up,” Grey smirked as he began rummaging in a drawer, “I’ll just get some equipment ready if you want to set up the table and lamp, Tom. Damien, there should be some scissors on that table if you want to start removing its clothes.” 

The Doctor closed her eyes and tried to think. She knew she had lost some things but this had simply confirmed that she was right and that she wasn’t crazy. After all, there was no reason why she wouldn’t be female or why she wouldn’t be a healthy one but these people didn’t seem convinced. What had she left behind? 

She opened her eyes to see Damien approaching her with a pair of sturdy medical scissors in his hands. He was smiling but it wasn’t a smile the Doctor cared for. 

“Damien,” she mused out loud as he began cutting through her shirt, “nice name. It suits you.” 

The Doctor glanced down and swallowed nervously. Somebody, presumably Tom, had set up a lamp at the end of the table next to her feet and had also pulled up some stirrups at the end of the table. The Doctor didn’t like this at all. 

Damien had now just finished cutting her bra off and tossed it aside. He was now cutting through her trousers. 

“Seriously, I would much rather have a brain scan or something. We really don’t need to do _this_.” 

“I know you’re nervous but there’s really no need to be. We already know everything else about you. It’s standard procedure.” 

“Is it really? Or are you just being pervs? You have women here so they could do this and you certainly don’t need to take all my clothes off just to -” 

The Doctor cried out as Grey backhanded her across the face. 

“Shut up,” he hissed, “I do not want to hear another word from you. Do you understand me?” 

The Doctor nodded as tears began to burn her eyes. 

“Good.” 

Damien had now finished cutting her clothes off and she felt her cheeks burn as the realisation suddenly dawned on her. She was naked in front of these men. 

Someone was now at her feet, removing the restraints and adjusting her legs. 

_Your legs are free. Kick them._

But she knew she couldn’t. There were three of them and only one of her. She would never get away. Besides her arms were still restrained. 

She began to quietly sob as her legs were pushed open and placed into the stirrups at the end of the table. They were quickly strapped in place. 

She told herself to just ignore them. All she had to do was let them get on with it while she tried to remember who she really was and what she had lost. 

So she was the Doctor and she was a time lord. So if she wasn’t human then she must be an alien. But where from? 

Someone was pushing a finger inside of her and prodding her belly. 

_Ignore them! You’re_ _supposed to_ _be thinking!_

“Ouch!” 

“It’s a bit tense. Have you got a smaller one of these?” 

“No. Just force it in. It doesn’t matter if you hurt it.” 

_Breathe. Focus._

_Your planet was destroyed._

_Yes! You remembered something!_

“All done.” 

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Grey asked, throwing his gloves into the bin, “and now we know that everything seems to be in good working order.” 

The Doctor immediately noticed that he seemed surprised. What was it they knew? What were they not telling her? 

“If you’re done then can I have some more clothes? Or at least something to cover myself with? I’m getting cold.” 

Grey threw her a dirty look. “I thought I told you not to speak?” 

“What time is it?” Tom asked. 

Grey looked at his watch and smiled. “Let’s just say I have plenty of time. Do either of you need to be anywhere else today?” 

_Please just leave._

She heard trousers being unzipped. 

“No... please...” she pleaded. 

The Doctor didn’t know much but she knew that _that_ was one of the worst things someone could do to someone else. 

“Like we said...we have plenty of time...” 

There was a sudden searing pain in between her legs and she cried out. 

“Please stop...it hurts...” 

“Would you like me to shut it up?” 

“Stop calling me ‘it’!” she sobbed. 

“Yes...please do.” 

“No... please it really hurts!” 

Somebody was standing beside her head and unbuttoning his own trousers. He leaned in next to her and hissed into her ear: 

“Open your mouth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really hard to have to keep referring to the Doctor as an 'it'...but you know, these 'people' are gross. Of course the Doctor is not an 'it', she is amazing and I have a feeling she will survive this.


End file.
